


Tempt In Tutors

by pansy_poison



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Premature Ejaculation, Tutoring, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12769941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansy_poison/pseuds/pansy_poison
Summary: If Frank flunks Italian, he's screwed. He needs a tutor asap and finds Gerard Way listed...





	Tempt In Tutors

Frank huffed as he stared at his blank word document. Not even a title could come to mind. He frowned at the glowing screen as if it were his foe and squinted distractedly at the tools bar instead. It was Thursday night. His project on vineyards in Italy's countryside was due in less than- Frank looked at the clock. Five am -Four hours. Frank had picked Italian because he thought it would be piss easy and he kinda hoped a trip to Rome would pop up some way down the line. Neither were true. He was hopeless at the language and had failed 3 previous exams. He had hoped Italian would be his one way ticket to at least one A at the end of the semester, unfortunately it turned out to be the constant red F he winced at every time his report came in the mail.

 

Frank sighed in defeat and shut off his laptop, pushing it under his bed and lying down on the mattress. The sun was already rising and he knew he wouldn't sleep well so he stayed up, listening to the world coming alive for another day. At seven, he heard his mother shifting about before shuffling downstairs. Frank took a deep breath and slowly hobbled down the stairs, trying to play the role of a sick child. "M-Mom?" Cough. Sniffle. "I'm not feeling too good...I think I might-" His mother gave him a sharp look. "Frankie" Linda said sternly. "You didn't do that Italian essay, did you?" Linda said knowingly, raising an eyebrow at her son. Frank sighed and dropped the act. "No. I tried, I really did. But you know I'm fucked-" "Language" "You know I'm not good at Italian. Please, help me out here" Frank pleaded.

 

Linda caved and lightly slapped the kitchen counter. "If you're not going to school today, you're going to find yourself an Italian tutor. If you don't find one by the time I'm back from work, I'll call your damn school myself and tell them precisely why you stayed home today. Fair?" Frank nodded hurriedly. Linda smiled and kissed Frank's forehead. "I mean it" She added warningly. Frank thanked her and went upstairs, taking out his laptop again and googling 'italian tutor belleville'. Instantly, the name Gerard Way popped up. Frank read his information. 10 minute walk to his house, not too expensive, good reviews. He took out his phone and dialed the number on screen. After two rings a smooth, nasally voice picked up. "Hello?" "Uh hi, my name is Frank Iero. I'm looking for Gerard Way"

 

"This is he. How can I help you, Frank?" Gerard asked cheerfully. "Well I came across your tutoring ad online for Italian and-" "We can start today" He said instantly. Frank frowned in confusion at Gerard's urgency. "Uh, okay sure. I can come by in twenty minutes" He offered. "Wonderful. All you'll need is a pen and perhaps a test or exam from your Italian studies. Just so I can get an idea of where you're at" Gerard said gently. "What about payment?" Frank asked, frowning skeptically. There was a soft laugh over the other side of the phone. "Free of charge. I love the language, I like to simply share my passion with those willing to learn." Frank's guess was this guy had to be some sort of glue sniffer. "Um alright...be there soon" He muttered and hung up.

 

Frank showered and put on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt before leaving his house with a pen and his messily folded test from last summer in his back pocket. He followed the route to Gerard's house, finding his destination at the end of a suburban cul de sac. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. "One moment!" The familiar voice sang.

 

Frank almost jumped when the door swung open violently, revealing a man in his mid twenties. His hair was raven black which matched his button up shirt and paint stained jeans. He was pretty hot and certainly stirred Franks 19 year old hormones. "Benvenuto!" Gerard exclaimed upon seeing Frank at the door. "Um, ciao?" the teen responded unsurely. According to Gerard's growing smile, that was the correct answer. "Come in, Frank. It's wonderful to see you. Pardon the mess. Some art supplies I ordered over the course of four months arrived all at once" He laughed, stepping aside and letting the boy in. Gerard's ecstatic expressions were quite contagious. Frank found himself smiling as he entered the house.

 

On Gerard's walls were many paintings and sketches, probably by him, Frank stopped and stared at one particular painting. A handsome man posed on a window seat, gazing out into the world. He wore nothing. And everything was visible. Gerard chuckled when he saw Frank staring at the painting. "Rêverie" He said softly. "Means to daydream" He explained. Frank tilted his head. "Why is he-?" "Nude?" Gerard smirked. Frank nodded silently. "A human being is most vulnerable in their state of nature. If this were a woman, everyone would ignore the painting. The male makes it stand out, makes it more appreciative. A woman is easy to admire. Curves, posture, need I go on? Men are so beautiful. In less subtle ways but just as breathtaking" Gerard said.

 

"Right..." Frank said unsurely, looking away from the picture. "Can we get started? Not to be rude but staring at naked guys won't get me an A." Gerard laughed softly. "Sadly not but lets get started" He said more seriously, guiding the younger to the kitchen table and requesting to see his exam that he brought. Frank gave it to him, blushing in embarrassment. Gerard scanned through it and handed it back. "We may have some work to do. But not to worry" He assured sweetly and sat down beside Frank at the table. "Parlami di te" He said. Frank bit his lip and wracked his brain for a moment."Il mio nome è Frank. Ho diciannove anni. Vado in una scuola cattolica a Belleville. Suono la chitarra..."he muttered, his confidence failing him.

 

"Good! That was great!" Gerard smiled brightly. "But this first lesson won't necessarily be about speaking the language. More about Italy's magnificent culture" Gerard said, rising from his seat and going to the fridge. He took out a few grapes and gave one to Frank. "Try this" he smiled. Frank ate it and immediately regretted it. The taste was vile and bitter. Hardly edible, even. He forced himself to swallow it and keep a straight face. Gerard laughed loudly. "Revolting, right?" he grinned. "Yes! Are these gone bad?" Frank exclaimed. Gerard sat down again. "No, no. These were grown in vineyards for wine on the outskirts of Verona." "Where?" Gerard's jaw dropped. "Verona? Home to Shakespeare's tragedy of Romeo and Juliet?" he exclaimed. 

 

Frank blinked. "I understood you more when you spoke Italian" he said hopelessly. Gerard grunted and shook his head disapprovingly. "Well how about sex?" Frank's eyes widened. "W-what?" he stammered. Gerard's mouth formed a mischievous smirk. "Italy is the most sexually active country in Europe. Itself and Finland are the only European countries that take pride in their adult stores" He said as if it were nothing, meanwhile Frank was cherry red on his cheeks and neck. He looked at the table cloth. "R-Really?" He mumbled. A finger slowly crept under his chin and lifted his head slowly. "Whats wrong Frank?" Gerard asked, his voice lower now and a lot more, dare he say, seductive? Gerard's eyes were boring into Frank's. The dirty green irises and ebony pupils were hypnotic and hard to look away from. 

 

Frank gulped as Gerard leaned toward him. Was Frank going to kiss Gerard? Frank had never kissed anyone. Especially not a man in his twenties who- Gerard was a grown man. Frank was about to kiss a grown man. Frank suddenly jumped out of his chair and turned away from Gerard. "We can't...we can't you're...you're an  _adult_ " he muttered, chewing his thumbnail. Gerard stayed seated. "Frank, may I ask: Did you pull away because you didn't want to? Or did you pull away because you felt you had to? There's no law against this. You are nineteen" He said, voice now soft. Frank turned around to look at him again. "I've never...I've never done anything with anybody before. Not even a kiss. I'm too inexperienced" He mumbled.

 

Gerard slowly stood up and approached Frank. "Not even a kiss?" Gerard whispered, cupping Franks cheek and very gently running his thumb over Frank's bottom lip. "I'm happy to change that if you'll allow me" He whispered. Frank looked up at him for a long time before very carefully nodding. Gerard smiled and gently pressed his lips to Frank's. The kiss began slow and gentle, Gerard's hands resting on Frank's hips while Frank's hands sat on Gerard's shoulders. As Frank gained more confidence, he put more pressure on Gerard's lips, even trying to suck gently on his bottom lip. Though he apologized nervously and pulled away. But Gerard wasn't finished. A hand went up Frank's shirt, his finger running up the boy's spine, earning a soft whimper and a shiver.

 

Gerard's lips traveled from Frank's lips to his neck, mouthing softly at the sensitive skin. "Bell'angelo" He whispered against Frank's skin. The boy's hands had gone from Gerard's shoulders to his chest. He gently pushed Gerard away, making the older of the two frown. "Changed your mind?" He asked softly. Frank giggled bashfully. "I think we should save the rest for our next lesson" He said quietly. Gerard raised his eyebrows. "So you'll be back?" "Of course! Besides, I still haven't learned anything yet" He laughed. 

 

Gerard walked Frank to the door and bid him a safe journey home. There was a kiss on the cheek, on the lips and before either of them knew it, Frank was pulled back into the house to finish what they'd started. 

 

Although, neither of them made it further than the couch in Gerard's sittingroom. They were moving a lot faster than they had earlier. Kisses were messy, soft whimpers had turned into moans and growls of lust. Gerard hovered over Frank, running a finger down Frank's chest and palming the already large bulge in his jeans. "It really must be your first time" He purred in Frank's ear. He nibbled the lobe gently which resulted in another shaky moan from Frank. His hands were in Gerard's hair, pulling the strands when something felt especially good. "You look so cute all hot and bothered. What would your Catholic school think of you, huh?" He whispered.

 

The touches, the words, the heat, it was all too much for Frank. He yelped and pressed into Gerard's palm, coming in his boxers. Gerard fixed Frank's clothes and hair, kissing his cheek. "C'mon, tesoro, I'll give you a ride home" He smiled, standing up. Frank was still getting his breath back but eventually, he stood up too. "Tesoro...?" "Sweetheart" Gerard translated. 

 

Gerard drove Frank home in a comfortable, tired silence. Frank was the first to speak when Gerard pulled up on Frank's driveway. "I never returned the favour" He said, blinking at the older man. Gerard chuckled and kissed Frank's lips softly. "We have next week."

 

When Frank got inside, his mother appeared in the doorway. "Why didn't he come?" Linda asked, Frank gave her a double glance. "W-what?" He coughed. "Your tutor. Why didn't he come in for coffee or something?" She asked, raising a brow at Frank. "Oh!" Frank sighed with relief and giggled. "I'll make absolute sure he comes next week. Don't worry." 


End file.
